


Drop Dead Dreams

by missred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never really gave up on breakin' out of this two-star town..."<br/>"Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind 'cause I don't shine if you don't shine.<br/>Before you jump, tell me what you find when you read my mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Dead Dreams

_six months ago_

 

“You’re really boring you know that?”

“What?!”

Sam was four hours into a killer study session when he was interrupted by a pair of wide hazel eyes.

“You. You’re boring. You’ve been here for _hours_ and you haven’t looked up once. It makes it kind of difficult to flirt, you know.”

‘I--I’m, studying.”

Sam tried not to seemed flustered, but he didn’t know who the hell this kid was, and all of the sudden he was all up in Sam’s space, with his big eyes and his floppy gold hair, and. And Sam wasn’t interested. Not at all. He had studying to do.

“Well,” the kid continued, undeterred by Sam’s lackluster response, “You aren’t any more.”

He planted his elbows comfortably on Sam’s notes, effectively obscuring them. He was now inches from Sam’s face and Jesus _fuck_ his eyes. Like sunshine through a glass of whiskey, the warmest color Sam had ever seen and they crinkled up as he smiled--

“Come get a coffee with me brainy boy. We’ll call it a study break.”

What could Sam say to that?

 

_present_

 

“Stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not ignoring you.” Sam muttered, not even glancing up.

The words were swimming on the page and it took all his concentration to keep them flat where they were supposed to be.

“You _are_. C’mon Sammy. Enough studying for now.”

Gabe swooped in and scooped the textbook out from under Sam’s clumsy fingers.

“Hey! I’need that.” Sam made a half-hearted grab for his book.

“Nope.” Gabe tossed the thing across the room and gave a satisfied grin when it landed on the chair in the corner with a thump.

He stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to the tip of Sam’s nose. He ran his thumb along the circles under Sam’s eyes and tried not to wince at how dark they were. Sam sunk into his touch for a minute, shoulders slumping. Then he abruptly pulled himself straight, arching away, though Gabe could see the effort it cost him.

“I can’t, Gabe.”

“I didn’t ask you to do anything.” Gabe told him softly.

“I can’t stop right now. Half my finals are tomorrow and I can’t afford--”

“I _know_. You’re not gonna lose your scholarship because you took a twenty minute break. Okay? I promise. You need to eat something that isn’t microwaved ramen or redbull and coffee.”

Sam sighed.

“Fifteen minutes.”

Gabe ran his fingers over Sam’s wrists and locked them tight, dragging the taller boy towards the door.

Eight minutes later he barged back through the door, hands full. He bought two dozen bagels and three tubs of cream cheese, plus a gallon of orange juice.

“We’re never gonna eat all of this.”

“Course we are!” Gabe replied cheerfully. “You just need to apply yourself.”

Sam rolled his eyes but allowed Gabe to tug off his jacket as he shucked off his sneakers. He paused when Gabe tossed the bags up onto his bed and began to climb the ladder up.

“Gabe, where are you going?”

“Where does it look like, Sammy? I’m getting you in between the sheets.” Gabe responded with a wink.

“We can’t eat in bed, I can’t even sit up in there without my head hitting the ceiling.”

“I’m maximizing my break time! We can spoon and eat at the same time.”

“You’re crazy.” Sam told him, but he was smiling.

He hauled himself into bed, where Gabe had already opened up the bags and was dipping his bagel in the cream cheese like it was a potato chip.

“Gross!”

“But highly effective.” Gabe mumbled through a mouthful of bagel. “And I forgot knives, so you’re gonna have to deal.”

He scooted closer and pulled Sam horizontal, locking him in a loose embrace. Within three minutes he was snoring softly. Gabe smiled to himself. Just like he’d planned.

 

_two weeks later_

_“The person you are trying to reach has a voice message system that has not been set up yet. Please leave a message after the beep.”_

Gabe was greeted by the automated message for the sixth time that day. He punched the end button without leaving a message. The four he’d left before would do.

“Where are you, Sam?” He muttered to himself.

Sam had gotten a phone call earlier that day, sprawled out on the couch next to Gabe, and he’d _lost_ it. Gabe had never seen his face got that white. He was yelling, but he kept getting interrupted by whoever was on the other end of the line, and eventually he had shoved his phone in his pocket and just ran. Gabe had been torn between wanting to give him space and wanting to find out who had called so he could _kill_ them, and stayed frozen on the couch. But now it was past midnight. And Sam wasn’t answering. Gabe gave up waiting.

Sam had mentioned once he loved San Francisco because you could climb forever there. Could run and run and no one would ever find you. Gabe didn’t realize for a long time that Sam had gotten good at running away from the shitty family he never talked about. San Fran was only half an hour from here. Twenty minutes if Gabe sped. He got in the car.

Sam still wasn’t answering his phone when Gabe parked--illegally--on a side street. Gabe headed for the bridge. Sam liked the ocean and he didn’t have any better ideas. Nothing in this world could ever prepare him for seeing that tall familiar shape standing above the cables. Gabe shouted and shouted, but it was too far away. There was no way--he couldn’t even let himself think--Gabe started climbing.

It was freezing the closer he got to Sam. The wind could probably blow him right off. Gabe gripped tighter and edged closer. When he was within a few feet he lunged and pulled Sam towards him. Taken aback, Sam shouted and stumbled, falling back into Gabe’s arms.

“What the hell are you doing here!?”

“I could ask you the same thing, Sammy.” Gabe kept his voice low.

“It doesn’t matter.” His voice was thick, and given half a light, Gabe would bet he could see tears on Sam’s cheeks.

“It matters a hell of a lot to me.” Gabe shot back.

“I can’t fix it. I’ll _never_ be able to fix it.” Sam mumbled, almost to himself.

“Sam. You have to tell me what’s going on.”

“Dad was in a hunting accident. He got shot by some newbie and was in the hospital for three days. He’s gonna be fine, but Dean, he can’t run the shop by himself. I have to go back. I have to go back and I’m never gonna get out again and I’m gonna _die_ fixing piece of shit cars and watching my dad beat my brother cause even he can’t make a piece of shit run again and there’s no _point_.”

Gabe listened. He listened and he waited until Sam was done.

“Don’t go. Or go and come back as soon as your dad’s recovered. Or call them back and tell them both to go straight to hell where they belong because _this_ ” He gestured towards the bridge, “this is not an option.”

Sam shrugged out of his grip and stood stiffly.

“This isn’t Dean’s fault. I left him behind to deal with dad on his own and he’s been doing his best his whole goddamn life but it doesn’t matter. Dean raised me. I owe him. I have to go back and once I do dad’ll never let me leave again. I can’t do it Gabe, I’d rather be dead.”

He started towards the edge again. Gabe reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it tight in his own.

“You want to do this? Fine. Let’s go.”

Sam lurched, tried to shake Gabe’s hand off.

“No. Gabe. This isn’t about you. You have a future. You could graduate next year if you wanted to. You could change the whole goddamn world. You’re not a never-were from a dead-end town. _Let go_!” Sam struggled against Gabe's grip.

“No!” Gabe shouted, eyes going fierce.

“Look at where we are, Sam. You’ve got me on the edge to jump for you. I don’t have a future without you in it. So if you want to do, we go together or not at all. Because I’m going to be wherever you are. Even if that means we’re both six feet under.”

“You’re crazy.” Tears choked Sam’s words.

“It’s a good thing you’re Mr. Sane then.”

Gabe could feel the precise moment Sam gave up. His legs started shaking and Gabe gripped him tight to keep him from falling.

“C’mon, Sammy. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> First supernatural post. Pretty shitty. Mostly a test run.


End file.
